emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2023 (2nd November 1995)
Plot Nick tries to explain to Alice why they will soon have to move out of the nursery wing at Home Farm. Alice seems happy though when he tells her that they will be seeing a lot more of Kathy. Viv and Betty discuss the Dingles and the mess they and their pigs are making in the village. Sarah and Jack plan to fly out to Spain for Annie and Amos' wedding that weekend. Viv seems to have some regrets about helping out the Dingles after all the trouble they have caused since. Betty firmly blames Frank. Frank has fallen for Kim's scheme to try for a baby. They are just planning another early night when Nick calls round to tell them that he will be moving out today. Frank seems to regret his harsh treatment of Nick, but Kim has no regrets. Tina moans about sleeping in the same room as the rest of her family. Eric arrives and despairs at the mess the Dingles are making of his furniture but they seem to have no intention of moving on. The Glovers are in the middle of moving out of Annie's Cottage. Dave grabs Kim in the stableyard and tells her to stop playing with peoples lives. She claims that she does not know what he is referring to, but they both know that she is trying to destroy Kathy's life. The Sugdens help the Glovers to move into their new home. Nick is looking for a new job. He wants to confront Kim, but Kathy says that that is down to her. Betty wants to organise a residents meeting to get the Dingles out of the village. Terry tries to talk to Tina, but Helen Ackroyd walks in and Tina makes some remark about grab a granny night and storms off. Kathy and Kim have a confrontation. Kathy tells her to give Nick his job back, accusing her of being a gold-digging secretary who got her claws into the boss. She tells Kim that if she does not give Nick his job back, she will tell Frank everything. Kim does not believe that she will go through with it. Kim goads Kathy, telling her that Frank will probably not believe her anyway and if he does it will mean that Dave will lose his job and the Glovers will lose their farm. Kathy decides not to say anything to Frank after all as Kim threatens her further. She tells Frank that Kathy was asking them to reconsider Nick's position. Jack asks Ned to keep an eye on his farm while he is away. He asks Dave if they have named the big day, but Dave stays silent. Sam overhears Alan talking about the meeting to do with the Dingles. He thinks that the village are having a collection and he later tells the rest of the family. Kathy tells Nick that she had no luck with Kim. Terry calls to see Tina. He tells her that he is not ready for a new relationship. Alan asks Frank to reconsider Nick's position. He doesn't know how Frank can sleep at night having Alice's future on his conscience. Biff visits Linda in her new home. Zak is keen to get his hands on the collection. He wants a new engine for the van. Kathy and Dave row. He wishes that she had not told Nick about the affair. The residents talk about the Dingles. Everyone wants rid of them. Rachel is disgusted at their attitude, although she would not want them living with her. Alan is just telling everyone that they have raised enough money for a dinner service and some glasses. Zak enters and says that they would rather have the money. It turns out that the collection was not for the Dingles, but for Annie and Amos's wedding present. Vic tells the Dingles that they are all fed up with their pigs, filth and thieving. Zak leads his family out of The Woolpack. Nick finally has a go at Dave. He tells him that there is a chance that he could lose custody of Alice now that he has lost his job and his home and that there is no way he is going to let him marry his sister. Cast Regular cast *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade Guest cast *Helen Ackroyd - Kathryn Apanowicz Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes